Super Parax: Corruption
Long ago, the divine being Parax created objects of power that would not only enhance his own power, but would be given to other beings that could be trusted with them. These items, the Crystals of Darkness, were spread throughout multiple universes, and were utilized by multiple governments as weapons, being reproduced to create the ultimate weapon. Soon, however, wars ensued, scattering the crystals once more. Several landed in the Mushroom Kingdom, and by then Mario and Luigi collected many of them. They were soon confiscated by Parax, who didn't believe they could handle the power. However… more crystals have landed. One was collected by an old enemy of the Mario Bros., Hellbender. Another landed outside Peach's castle while Parax was on vacation… November 8th, 2011, 12:00 PM. Mario and Luigi walked up to the crystal. "Luigi, this looks like one of those crystals Parax was so freaked out about us getting," Mario said. "I agree. Mario," Luigi said as he reached for the crystal, "let's take it inside, we don't want-" There was a blinding flash of light, and all vision was lost. November 9th, 2011, 1:00 PM. Luigi woke up in his bed. Mario and Peach stood next to it, worried. "You touched the crystal, Luigi," Mario said, "those things can cause corruption, you know." Luigi slumped back over, and noticed something weird about his hands. They were slowly developing claws. Luigi screamed in terror, and looked into a mirror. His irises were blood red, and his teeth were jagged and razor-like. "What happened to me?!" "I asked Toad about it," Mario replied, "if somebody cannot handle the power… that happens to you. It's slowly corrupting you, and we don't know how to cure it. We should wait until Parax comes back tonight." 4:00 PM. Luigi's skin was a faint grey. More of his eyes were red now. Luigi was crouched over on his bed, shivering and shrieking from pain. His skin was rapidly getting darker, and in a few moments he stood up. "What… the?!" Luigi exclaimed. His voice was now demented and sounded like two people were saying it. He finally took on a much darker, evil-looking form, and looked around the room. He slowly chuckled to himself as he walked out of the room. 10:00 PM. Parax was finally arriving from his vacation. He had arrived with various treasures from the island he was exploring. When he arrived, he noticed a dark cloud above Peach's castle, and it was growing. It was raining heavily, and the sky was slowly getting redder and redder. "What the devil?" Parax ran towards the castle, opening the door. "Hey guys, I got some-" Parax was interrupted by a blast of energy, which hit the wall next to him. Luigi, though in a darker form with glowing red eyes, walked around a corner. "Ah, Parax. Welcome back." "What the heck happened here?!" Parax noticed a black crystal with a faint glow of red and blue in Luigi's hand. It vanished. "You touched one of the crystals, didn't you?" Parax demanded. Luigi simply chuckled. He took a step forward, and staggered a bit. Parax noticed several scratches on Luigi's leg. Luigi took notice to this, and Parax used the moment to his advantage. He charged at Luigi, struck him across the face, and kicked him away. Luigi slumped over, knocked out. Parax noticed a red liquid flowing out of a nearby door, and ran to it. He opened the door to find a horrifying sight: Peach was dead. There were multiple bone fractures, and her body was badly burned by energy. Parax tried not to throw up, and closed the door. Luigi started moving his head, slowly waking up, and Parax knocked him out again with a swift blow. Parax heard a cry for help, ran downstairs to the dungeon, and dashed across the cells, checking them. Soon, he found Mario and Toad locked up. "Luigi… he's gone mad," Mario said, shivering. "I know. We need to cure him, fast." Toad ran out of the castle to alert the authorities, while Parax and Mario ran back upstairs. Parax ran to where Luigi was lying, but he wasn't there. He heard loud footsteps, and ran up the stairs. He blew a door down to see a figure in a dark robe carrying Luigi over his shoulder. "Halt, intruder!" The figure turned around and was revealed to be Hellbender. He ran up another staircase, entering the clock room. Parax chased him, firing energy blasts. Hellbender blocked the attacks. "You forgot that weapons don't work on me!" Hellbender exclaimed. Parax remembered. He quickly lit up the room in an attempt to harm Hellbender. He hid himself deeper in his robe, and dashed up another staircase, opening the door at the top. Parax jumped up to the top of the staircase, opening the door as well. He chased Hellbender up yet another staircase, and found his foe destroying a large French window (window that works as a door) in the room at the top. Hellbender jumped out of the window, landing on a balcony. Parax ran out as well, pulled Luigi from Hellbender's grasp, and tossed him aside. Hellbender abruptly got into a fighting position, as did Parax. They began swinging at each other with their fists and feet, dodging and blocking and landing blows. Parax struck Hellbender multiple times, and shined more light from his hand into Hellbender's face. He screamed in pain, and kicked Parax in the gut. Hellbender picked Luigi up, and jumped off the balcony, into the darkness.